My Celestial
by Danica Loy
Summary: this is my first YYh show about a legend that all have forgotten but the beings come back with a vengence Please tell me if you want to continue this a "test" story for me.


**My Celestial**

_**Prologue**_

Many millennia ago, when the Earth was young, the newest planet created in the universe. It was lush and pure, untainted by humans beings and machine; just good, pure vivacious life.

The keepers of this young land, who protected this world and gave it the purity it possessed, with only their sincere thoughts of peace and elemental magic. These holy beings are called 'Celestials'. All these creatures were beautiful in appearance and only thought of the peace and prosperity of their home. They protected the Earth from outsiders, as well as gaining allies and friends along the way of time.

However, not all the celestials liked this way of living, with the illusion of total pacifism. The Celestial of Darkness and Light, sisters of the sun and moon, always clashed in their ideals and sometimes when they fought, they would fight endless days at a time. Until one day the Queen of the Celestials became enraged and decreed the separation of light and darkness, so one could not be outside at the same time as the other. This rule, although, stilled the celestial sisters' actions, nevertheless, it did not stop. Each one tried to stay out longer and longer each day than the other.

One night, while darkness was allowed to roam free outside, she wanted darkness to rule the sky and earth. And so, being as cleverly sly as she usually is the Celestial of Darkness slipped past other sleeping celestials within the castle in the middle of the deep valley, and into the Queen's Chambers, who was absent for the moment just as she had planned for the past several weeks. Once inside, the young woman grinned evilly; stealing the key to the Light's Chamber Rooms. The golden keys of each celestial are kept by the queen and are the source their powers. If the keys ever left the sacred shrine, guarded by the queen herself, the keys would lose power and fade, thus leaving the celestial powerless, with effects of either becoming mortal and losing their powers completely or dying and fading away to nothing.

When the Queen found out about Darkness's escape, she was enraged by the betrayal and sent an order to find and bring her back to the palace. However the earth was still under darkness' domain. The Queen had no other choice but to turn to the celestial's friend and eternal ally, young King Enma of the Spirit World. The king of the other world had always held the utmost respect and compassion for the beautiful creatures of Earth. Nevertheless, he decided to take pity on them seeing their trouble. Stretching out his hand to the Earth, an immaculate white/gold wave of light swept over the land.

As soon as the light touched a celestial, the being disappeared within a single breath, and was transported to another world parallel to the Earth. The wave soon reached every celestial disappeared, except darkness, who had concealed herself within her dark barrier; Light's golden key securely around her neck.

From that day on, from their isolated other world, all the celestials were sealed away and only could watch their beautiful home change over the ages, although still able to protect the Earth with their elemental magic through holes and window through they could watch the Earth keeping the land from dangers, but could never set foot on the planet again.

When the wave had finally died and faded, the youthful green earth looked barren and devoid of life, and it reflected that look in the shocked crystalline eyes of the young viewer whom had stepped from her chambers into this new world. Tears filled the young girl's eyes, at seeing her family and friends no where to be found; leaving her alone. The wind blew gently through her long silken auburn brown curls. It was the celestial of wind, her elder brother, the one being she trusted with her life. He was able to explain to her where he and the others were and what has happened thus far.

Hoshi, the young Celestial of Dreams was merely taking a long sleep for she had been out all night playing. More tears sprang from her eyes realizing she could never see her friends and family again. King Enma saw her and her tears and once more took pity, though he could not reopen the gate to the isolated world once it is sealed. Suddenly a bright light glowed from upon the grassy ground.

Before Hoshi knew it, the celestial was floating through the darkness of pseudo space. Closing her eyes and pulling her knees to her chest, with her hair floating around her, she began to sleep to wait until the day when one possessed the body and soul strong enough to support her life energy. And to this day she still sleeps.

TBC>>..>>

This is my first YYH story and it would be a romance with Kurama, whether Youko is in it or not I'm not sure. I just thought of this and just now decided to type it up. Tell me what you think, should I continue this?


End file.
